LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Team Witness/Katrina Crane
''Katrina Crane (All Versions) ''"At first, this story may not have the beginning as your thought. There is no beautiful princess, no ferocious dragons, no kind-hearted Prince Charming in the beginning... There is only faded benevolence. There is only rising fear... '''There's only Salem.'"'' Katrina Crane, née Van Tassel, is one the main protagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, the former leader of the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart, the daughter of the late Balthus Van Tassel, the wife of Ichabod Crane and the mother of Jeremy Crane. She goes on her duty as an oracle in the Team Witness' quest, helping them with her power as a witchcraft. She is also the archenemy of Lady Van Tassel, her stepmother. Born as a talented child of magic, Katrina had a bad memory when she saw her mother - the previous Lady Van Tassel - being poisoned. The real murderer was her father's maid, Mary Archer Preston, who took the title of Katrina's mother after killing her, before trying to steal the Van Tassel fortune in order to spite them. Katrina was deeply traumatized by her mother's demise, and yet she went by. Joining George Washington as his spy, she later led the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart and fought against the forces of supernatural demons accompanied by the Order of the Blood Moon, before meeting Ichabod Crane. However, Katrina was often accused of hiding things away from Ichabod in order to keep him safe, even at the price of unwittingly causing the first two Horsemen to take their human forms. At first, Katrina was forced into an arranged and loveless marriage with Ichabod's best friend, Abraham Van Brunt, whom she later broke up with, while trying to compensate Ichabod for accidentally killing his ex-lover, Mary Wells, unknowingly driving Abraham into fury and got manipulated by Moloch, becoming the Horseman of Death as a result. After failing to stop the Horseman of Death from killing others, Katrina and Ichabod almost broke up due to the accumulating distrust between each other, but Katrina still secretly tried to save her husband even if she discovered her own pregnancy. However, Ichabod eventually discovered that Lady Van Tassel was the real mastermind while Katrina, revealing her witch identity to her husband, was only trying to protect him during the debarcle which the Horseman raised. Ichabod eventually went to save Katrina and fought against the Horseman to his death, but Katrina cast a spell on him in order to awaken him later. After grieving for her passed-away husband, Katrina became a fugitive on the Sisterhood's radar for marrying Ichabod, while Lady Van Tassel used it to force Katrina's former coven sisters to betray her. Katrina escaped to Fredericks Manor and gave birth to Jeremy Crane, her only child with Ichabod, but she had to escape Fredericks Manor after it was attacked by Moloch's tree monster. Later, in order to save the child's life, Katrina had to leave her child to Grace Dixon and left crying, not long before Lady Van Tassel captured her and chained her into Purgatory for eternity. More ironically, her son Jeremy would later go on a trauma conga line and was buried alive for another 2 centuries, until Moloch dug him out and transformed him into the Horseman of War. Jeremy later gone by his alias Henry Parrish and planned to seek vengeance on his parents for abandoning him. Later, Katrina managed to contact the spirit of Sister Mary Eunice and begged her to help the Two Witnesses in order to save the humanity, and Sister Mary Eunice took over the role of Katrina, helping Ichabod and Abbie to defeat Moloch and save Katrina from Purgatory. After a long line of imprisonment and escape attempt, Katrina ultimately reunited with her husband and joined the battle against Moloch and the Horsemen of Apocalypse. She is an OC counterpart to Katrina Crane from the original series created by Officer Candy Apple in CIS Productions. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes *'Accidental Murder:' She killed Mary Wells out of accident and was horrified at what she did. To avoid Ichabod from leaving his destiny, she decided to lie to him and take Ms. Wells' place out of guilt. *'A Chat With Satan:' She and the Astaroth King faced each other in ''Dreyfuss Saga in order to persuade her and Jobe to take down Malcolm Dreyfuss. She also shows no fear to confront Jobe when he attempted to persuade Ichabod to sell his soul. *'Adaptational Angst Upgrade:' In the original series, only flashbacks of Katrina casting a spell on her dying husband was shown, and they were very briefly. Nevertheless, in the turning point of The Cranes Arc, even after casting her spell, Katrina still felt sadness-stricken when Ichabod passed away. Then, she was fully devastated by her husband's demise and cried Ichabod's name loudly to the sky. *'Adaptation Expansion:' In order to fix her original counterpart's character flaws, this storyline version of Katrina is given a more definite backstory, more POV and more actions instead of making irrational decision which kept pulling the team back. The Conquest Arc is the first arc that will apply this, fleshing out Katrina's personality more and giving her enough spotlight to be a main character. *'Adaptational Displacement:' Staring from Conquest Arc. To further the Adaptational Expansion of Katrina, many of Ichabod's parts in the original series were given to Katrina in order to give her more screen time. The parts includes the suffering of PTSD after Moloch's apparent demise, the search for Orion's true nature, and the hand-to-hand confrontation against Carmilla Pines. Katrina in this storyline is more than a Sixth Ranger instead of some random character who always overstays her welcome. *'Adaptational Personality Change:' Inside this storyline, Katrina is full of this kind of trope in order to fix her character flaw in the original series, where she just overstayed her welcome. **'Adaptational Badass:' ***'To Washington Irving's novella:' The source material describes Katrina simply as the daughter of a wealthy farmer. This version is now a witch and the leader of the good coven in Sleepy Hollow. ***'To the original series:' In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline, Katrina has more badassery and shows real magic skills to fight against strong enemies, given to the fact that the original Katrina in Season 2 is poorly written and becomes more like a Damsel Scrappy to her detractors. **'Adaptational Heroism:' Unlike the original Katrina, this version of Katrina never intended to betray her husband and summon the Witch Cult. She was brainwashed by Dark Arzonia and Gregory Grape to do so. In addition, she never intended to murder her husband, and this role was moved to Lady Van Tassel before the final stage of The Cranes Arc. **'Adaptational Nice Girl:' While still keeping Katrina's belief over Henry Parrish's redemption, this storyline had omitted the foolish things Katrina did out of her constant tolerance. She also acted much nicer to Abbie. Furthermore, after the Purgatory Breakout, Katrina never intended to release the Headless Horseman in order to keep him away from Orion. Instead, it was Katrina who warned Abbie about Orion's destructive nature before Abbie could ever lead Orion to the Horseman, while the Horseman was released by an intruded Dark Arzonia instead. *'Adorkable:' As she grew closer to her new friends and modern society, Katrina starts to show more side of this like how she tried to be friendly to Abbie by treating her as a colonial spy, making comments on TV shows and modern dress as well. *'Ambiguously Jewish:' She claims to be a Quaker when she first meets Ichabod, but she's shown buried in a Jewish cemetery. Justified in that her maiden name indicates that she's of Dutch ancestry, and Amsterdam had one of the largest, most prosperous, and most assimilated Jewish communities in Europe prior to World War II. *'Animal Motif:' Crows. Like many characters in the story, especially her maternal family members, Katrina is heavily associated with crows. She summoned a crow to deliver a letter, and her black dress are decorated with black feathers. Considering the crows' relations to witches, this is absolutely sensible. *'Animalistic Abomination:' By the end of Zodiac Saga and at the beginning of Moloch Saga, Katrina was transformed into a hideous monstrous form when when Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince and Hubert Zodiak fused her with the unconscious Kristen Kiwifruit, Cordelia Goode and Lady Van Tassel's remaining parts. After that, Katrina became one with the Zodiac Monster named Ophiuchus, a fleshy abomination combined with several long necks and head, devouring Zodiak's artificial magician soldiers in sheer frenzy and expanding tremendously, with red eyes all over its entire body. *'The Atoner:' Katrina accidentally killed Ichabod's former lover, Mary Wells, in self-defense. After Ichabod picked the gift for Katrina at Abraham's behalf, Katrina decided to compensate Ichabod by confessing her feelings to him, in order to atone her sins. She only told her father about it, and later it caused Crow Faux and Abraham to become enemies of Ichabod, until they discovered the whole truth. After the truth behind Mary Wells' demise was revealed, Katrina decided to protect her husband in order to make sincere compensation. ''"B" Tropes *'Big Good:' Was the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, the good coven of Sleepy Hollow, and serving as one of her husband's foremost allies. *'Blade Catch:' In the epic battle in the finale of ''War Arc, Katrina caught the Horseman of War's sword between her both palms, in order to protect her husband, but she failed when War set the sword ablaze even though Ichabod managed to run from it. She still tried to take hold of the sword and tried to bring back Henry's human side. *'Bookworm:' She's rather pleased with the archives' files and is very angry at the local government's decision to demolish the building, ranting for it. (P.S. In the original series, it was her husband who made those rants) **''- Katrina: This is precisely the abuse of centralized federal power that Thomas Jefferson warned us against.'' *'Break the Cutie:' Watching her husband sort-of-die and then being trapped in Purgatory by her own coven. And before being trapped, giving birth to a child she can't raise because being associated with her is dangerous for him. Then said child is punished anyway and buried alive, again by her own coven. And when her family is finally altogether after so many years? Her son betrays her to Death for (understandably) causing ALL of his problems and then buries her husband alive in his old grave. Fate itself seems out to get Katrina. *'Burn the Witch!:' Subverted. According to the (false) information, Katrina was convicted of witchcraft, and though she is still able to contact Ichabod and there's no body in her grave, according to her headstone, she was burned alive. ''"C" Tropes *'Cain and Abel:' With Crow Faux. Katrina holds dear on Ichabod and is devoted to him, but Crow hates Ichabod for betraying the latter's best friend and taking Crow's own sister from Abraham at the same time (or so he believed as he didn't know about Katrina's true motive). Therefore, under the influence of Ara Astaroth, Crow sold his soul to Moloch in order to make his family leave the vale of shame by murdering Ichabod with his own hand. **Subverted after Crow redeemed himself when he discovered the truth. *'Casting a Shadow:' After her fight against a revived Solomon Kent during ''Conquest Arc, Katrina had her dark and troubling past stirred with Kent's magic. She started to cast Black Magic more and unlocked her potential destructive power. Unlike in the original series, however, Katrina still used this for helping Ichabod and Abbie, even after she snapped out of her brainwashing and cynicism after Harvest Saga. *'Creating Life:' One of the abilities of the Ophiuchus. Once she starts awaking from her slumber, the berserk Katrina / Ophiuchus begins spawning tentacles like humanoids that proceed to devour anything in sight, including the sealed Cordelia and Kristen. Ophiuchus also has egg shaped pods on it with unfinished Katrina clones inside them. *'Cruel to be Kind:' Invoked during Gregory Grape Arc. Under Dark Arzonia's influence, Katrina started to believe that making the Witch Cults flourishing again is the only way to make the world away from darkness and demonic forces. She also denied the devastating consequences of the Awakening Ritual, believing it's for the greater good even at the cost of many mortal men's life. ''"D" Tropes * "E" Tropes *'Easily Forgiven:' Subverted. At first, after the ghost incident with Mary Wells, Katrina revealed her regretful actions of killing Mary Wells accidentally, saying she would compensate Ichabod by becoming his own wife. After finding this out and realizing Katrina was also a witch, something only he himself was unaware about at the time, Ichabod had forgave her at first... but it was revealed that later, he could hardly trust her like before. **This doubt also amplified after the death of Baltus Van Tassel, causing Ichabod to suspect Katrina for the crime simply due to the mysterious symbol hex spell she written. However, Ichabod discovered the truth behind the Horseman of Death's accomplice, and the real purpose of the hex spell symbol. He realized that Katrina's protective feelings towards Ichabod was genuine. As a result, Ichabod immediately went back to Sleepy Hollow, only discovered the true Big Bad had Katrina in hostage. Ichabod died fighting the Horseman, and before he died, he revealed that he wronged Katrina and hinting he eventually forgave her sins because her actions were genuine. Since Katrina didn't intend to Kill and Replace Mary Wells, and she was never proud of her actions, this trope no longer applied to her. *'Expy:' She is the combination of Katrina in the original series and Katrina Van Tassel in Tim Burton's 1999 film, which has no relations to the TV series except both being loosely based on the same scripture. Her later character personality overlaps with Lisa Lisa in ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series. ''"F" Tropes *'Fallen Hero:' Zigzagged. **At the beginning of ''Gregory Grape Arc, Katrina succumbed under the brainwashing influence by Dark Arzonia who possessed Henry. Under Dark Arzonia's influence, Henry arrived to persuade his mother into making the Awakening Ritual, awakening the Salem's Witch descendant. Influenced by Dark Arzonia's corruption, Katrina agreed, and by doing so, she unwittingly betrayed her husband and even tried to kill Abbie, split apart the Team Witness and disregard innocent lives which might get lost. **In Zodiac Saga, while Katrina did resolve to start massacring her enemies and started by killing off the artificial Witch Coven, what actually caused her to rampage through the state of New York and kill any innocents in his path was her (along with Cordelia, Kristen and Lady Van Tassel) transformation into Ophiuchus, a form in which Katrina doesn't seem to be control of himself in; Carl even laments that this is something Katrina would never do. ''"G" Tropes * "H" Tropes * "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes *'My God, What Have I Done?:' **After accidentally killing Mary Wells, the ex-fiancee of Ichabod, for being suspected of enchanting Ichabod with spells, Katrina was drenched of remorse and tried to compensate Ichabod as much as she could. After the birthday party of Katrina, moved by Ichabod's personality and tired of Abraham's lavish display, Katrina broke up with the latter, and it was revealed to be an act of trying to compensate Ichabod to be his lover and protect Ichabod for the sake of Ms. Wells. **After being repelled from Dark Arzonia's curse, Katrina immediately snapped out of the brainwashing after Abbie shot Dark Arzonia's true form and released Katrina from her spell. Horrified at what she had done, Katrina immediately resolved in breaking the Awakening Bell, but it was all too late as Gregory already extract the emotions of many Sleepy Hollow descendants to fuel the Stone of Wisdom. Katrina then broke down into tears and blamed herself, realizing all her wish of rebuilding her coven had been a lie, but Abbie and the real Henry managed to persuade her into fighting against those who used her. "N" Tropes *'The Narrator:' In the first half of the entire duology. Katrina often appears and narrate the story, especially after earning her freedom from Purgatory. The beginning of ''The Cranes Arc started with her narration, and at the end of Anti-Christ Saga, Katrina concluded the story and decided to find a way to revive the Two Witness with Selina Strawberry, paving way for the start of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. **She also narrates the beginning of Moloch Saga and its epilogue. *'Never Found the Body:' She wasn't in her grave, and it's likely that she was never burned, which means Ichabod has no idea where his wife might lay. Turns out she was in Purgatory, and is brought to the real world in the Purgatory Arc. *'Not So Stoic:' Katrina began to feel depress and horrified when she accidentally killed Mary Wells and felt utterly guilty for it. ''"O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes *'Tarot Motif:' Primarily 'XXVI. World. After being saved from Purgatory, Katrina once bore an identity crisis and was lost, to the point of used by Dark Arzonia and Gregory Grape to awaken Salem Descendants. However, by the end of Gregory Grape Arc, Katrina's character had a giant leap of development after finding out the faulty of her ways. She decided to live inside the world and embraces it at whole heart. *'''Took a Level in Badass: Has several times in the storyline as a part to fix the senseless weak points from her original series' counterpart. Her most awesome leap in personality happens in the later parts of Harvest Saga. By confronting Gregory and his goons, Katrina eventually overcame such and decided to live in the modern world, while overcoming her fear over using her witch ability, unlocking every bits of her potential and took down the Star Spangled Secrecy, leading the Witnesses to declare war upon the Order of Flourish without hesitation. *'Took a Level in Idealism:' Again, after Gregory Grape Arc. ''"U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes *'Why Won't You Die?:' Invoked. While under her brainwashed state inflicted by Dark Arzonia, she yelled such to Abbie Mills who survived the explosion and attacked her angrily, which quickly alerted Carl Robinson that Katrina was possessed by Dark Arzonia. *'Worthy Opponent:' She considers the Olive Toad as such when she confronted against her. "Y" Tropes *'Yin-Yang Bomb:' After ''Gregory Grape Arc, due to her experience with the Black Magic, Katrina later unlocked her potential to use both Holy and Dark Magic. ''"Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow